


Reading Rainbow

by Stormsong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: The title has nothing to do with the show. But there are rainbows and books. Okay...one book. And Lots of Crack and no Fourth Wall.





	Reading Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> No Prank here, but enough Crack that I figured it was good enough for April Fool's Day.

The scene is set so soft and pink. There are translucent rainbows in the air; each one is supported from their own set of fluffy white clouds.

In the midst of it all is a black book with a glowing light blue sigil on the front. The front cover opens on its own, pages turn, and stop on the title page. All there is is one word, in soft, sparkly, pastel text.

The word, Supernatural, popped off the page in a shower of golden sparkles.

Off screen a man made a coughing sound, perhaps clearing his throat.

"Uh...Dean?

Another voice answers from off screen. "Yeah, Sammy?"

"Um...where are we?"

"Beats me," the man, presumably Dean, replies.

"Dean...tell me you see the pastel and glitter too...." The man's voice trails off.

"Can't really miss it, Sam. The *bleep* is every where!"

There is the sound of repressed laughter. "I think you just got bleeped, Dean."

"The *bleep*!"

The other man's laughter broke free.

Dean grunts and yells, "Gabe! Is this your doing?!"

From somewhere else off screen another person sighs. "Not me, Deano. If it were I could get us out of here."

"Huh," Sam made a thought filled sound, keeping his thoughts to himself while vocalizing.

As if a thought occurred to him Dean asks, "Has anyone seen Cas?"

Gabriel replied, "I can't see  _you_ or Sam. Just...glitter and pastel."

**Meanwhile....**

A man with unruly dark hair, blue eyes, wearing a tan trench coat, and sporting a backwards blue tie walks into view. He picks up the black book, closes it, turns his head as if he was looking at someone, winks, and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> I went thru a lot of trouble to get that image in there. Took me Google Docs, MS Paint, and Deviantart to do it. Sadly I couldn't make it sparkle.


End file.
